disneys_leading_ladiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessie Prescott
Jessie Prescott is the main protaginist of the Disney Channel original comedy, Jessie. Jessie is the nanny of the four Ross Children. Jessie is portrayed by American actress and singer Debby Ryan. Personality and Appearence Jessie is shown to be a kind hearted 19 year old girl. She is very close in age to Teddy Duncan. Jessie is very dedicated to being a nanny to the Ross children, even though she definetly isn't qualified and has been close to getting fired on many occasions. The Ross children are very fond of her (especially Luke) and look up to her. She often refers to them as "her kids". She is often insulted by Emma, but she seems to let it slide for the most part. She is best friends with Darla, a girl from her hometown, and Shaylee Michaels, a famous Australian actress who she befriended in "Jessie's Big Break". ''She is described as weird by many of the other characters. Relationships Throughout the series, Jessie has been said to have alot of boyfriends back in Texas who broke her heart. In the episode ''"One Day Wonders" she even wrote a song titled "Texas Guys" that she wrote about her experiences with bad boyfriends. Her only boyfriends seen on screen are Tony and Brooks. Tony In the episode "The Princess and the Peabrain" Jessie agrees to go on a date with Tony. They attempt to go on a date in four episodes, but they finally have a great date and share their first kiss in the episode "Tempest in a Teacup". ''Tony is very protective of Jessie, for example when Jessie didn't get into the improv class in the episode ''"Green-eyed Monsters" she said that at least she'd have time for her favorite guy, Tony quickly said "A new guy? Who is he? I'm going to pound him like a veal cutlet!" Tony and Jessie shared their first kiss in the episode "Tempest in a Teacup". ''In the episode ''"Why Do Foils Fall in Love?" ''Jessie wrote a song for Tony, telling him that the year that they have been together was the best year of her life, showing that she cares about him very much. Tony and Jessie were together for a little over a year, but they broke up in the episode. Trivia *She was born in Fort Hood, Texas. *She met Ally Dawson in a special crossover episode. *Her father is in the Marine Corps. *She had a hamster that could sniff out land mines. *She had a bowl of sea monkeys that got killed by a thirsty cat. *She loves the show ''Hip-Hop Exterminator. *Her favorite childhood toy is a rare Millitary Mary doll that was given to her by her father. *During her prom night, her date dumped her for the entire drill team. *She was the captain of a drill team in high school. *She won second place in her Middle School talent show. *She wrote a play about one of her life experiences. *She has a secret love of boy bands. *She has big feet. *She sometimes wears Emma's shoes. *She is a universal blood donor. *Every once in a while she gets a parking ticket from Arizona. *She was a Straight A student. *She has eaten armadillo. *She has a clean permanent record, not including a time in the third grade when she went to the bathroom without a hall pass. *She was an Armadillo Scout when she was younger. *Most of her internal organs have been liquified. *So far, Jessie has sung four songs on the show. The first one was Texas Guys, the second one was Face 2 Face with Austin Moon, the third one was The Worst Year Of My Life, and the fourth was The Best Year Of My Life. *Her father always wished that she was a boy until she overcame the last hurdle of the obsticle course. *She is banned from the state of Oklahoma. *Jessie always wears colorful clothes. Jessie's most often worn type of footwear appears to be boots. She sometimes wears sandals and is rarely seen wearing sneakers. *She knows how to sharp-shoot. *She loves RV's *Her high school nemesis was Jenna Glowinki. *Mrs. Kippling's spit is the second most disgusting thing she's ever touched. *She loves riddles. *To her, bologna is easily the world's best processed meat product. *She has a 'Frequent Scooper' card at The Sherbert Shack. *Her last name was revealed to be Prescott in the episode "Cattle Calls and Scary Walls". *She once got trapped inside of a meat locker. *In her yearbook she was voted 'Class Clownfish' and 'Most Likely To Grow A Barnacle'. *She had a fear of Porta Potties that Zuri helped her get over. *When she gets steamed up, she shouts. *She owns a copy of the book ''Twilight ''by Stephenie Meyer. *When she feels lonely, she eats ice-cream and listens to Adele songs. *She has a virtual diary. *She watches a knitting show. *She sometimes talks to her first dog Champ. *She was a 'military brat'. *She met Teddy Duncan in a special crossover episode.